Keep-Safe
by Captain-of-the-Ninja-Tribunal
Summary: One-shot Raph X OC


Elisa had finished late at her job. She was starving after doing a 14 hour day; she stopped in at a local Japanese restaurant and got some sushi. As she was going to leave, some men bust and in started ruffing up the place.  
"What are you doing?" Elisa yelled she grabbed stuff from the men's hands placing them back down on the bench. "Stop it! Leave!" She shoved one of them, but he barely moved and snarled at her, grabbing her arm violently and throwing her to the side. The man stood over her; he bent down putting his hand around her neck.  
"You shouldn't be getting involved in matters that don't concern you, lady" he spat, she saw he eyes looked hard and violent, he gave her neck another squeeze before a loud bang made him drop her. She gasped and coughed. She rubbed her neck.  
She saw a few fast moving shadows from her position on the floor and then she saw a girl crawling along the floor shielding the owner from the fight. Elisa collected herself and stood up, her head was hurting and her throat hurt. One of the men from the gang grabbed her and pulled her in front of him.  
"Back off freaks or the girl won't leave here alive" Elisa glimpsed up at the man who had her in a choke hold. He was a big, burly man and he held a knife to her throat. "I mean it"  
She glimpsed the knife and grabbed the blade pushing it away from her throat, it cut into her hand and she fought him off, he hand dripped blood, as she struggled and gained control the man landed a blow to her face and Elisa fell to the ground, she was knocked unconscious.  
"Purple dragons, fall behind" the big burly man said.  
The shadows gathered around her, there were four of them; they stared down at her  
"Look April another girl!" One of them said excitedly, he bent down putting his face to hers.  
"She smells like lollies" Another one hit him on the back of the head "Ow Raph"  
"Get out of it Mikey" Raph slapped him.  
"We can't leave her hear guys" April the young teenage girl said, "We can take her with us can't we?"  
"I don't know if master splinter will like that very much, revealing our existence to someone else" Leo the leader of the group said, his blue bandana dangling over his katana's, he lifted her up and carried her, holding her close to his body, her head resting in the crook of his neck. When they arrived back at the hideout, they laid the girl down on the couch, he brown hair flowed messily over the couch cushion. Master Splinter heard his son's arrival and exited his room calling to them  
"My sons, how was the surface? Did you stay out of trouble?"  
They all gulped  
"Master we ran into the purple dragons, they were messing up a sushi place and they hurt a girl"  
"You brought her back didn't you?" Master Splinter said in an exaggerated tone.  
The boys nodded innocently. April had stayed with Elisa. "Donnie, her hand, it has a big cut in it" Donnie the turtle with the purple bandana examined her hand and saw the deep gash across her palm, the blood along the cut was fresh but her hand was covered in dry blood, and Donnie took note of the large dark bruise that covered her cheek and around the bottom of her eye. He washed her hand and bandaged it and put a cold wash cloth on her cheek to bring the swelling to the surface.  
"Is she okay?" Raph asked Donnie. He looked over the back of the couch, down at the young girl, she was still asleep. And her hair was splayed in quiet an attractive fashion, Raph thought, Donnie saw Raph blush and he laughed.  
"Did you just blush Raph? You think she is pretty!" Raph growled.  
"Yeah just like you think April is pretty" Raph sneered in retaliation, Donnie glared at Raph and turned to April "He is joking!" Donnie said looking at April; she gave him a disbelieving look.

The turtles and April were eating dinner, pizza of course and the smells wafted through the lair. Elisa stirred when her tummy growled, she sat up holding her face and letting out a whimper, it hurt so much, when she looked around she began to panic… Where was she?

It has been a few weeks since Elisa first came too on the turtles couch and been scared beyond believe, but after getting to know April and getting to know what the turtles were really like, she realized they were nicer than most of the people she had met in her life. April had been walking with Elisa they were heading to the lair, the boys wanted to hangout, because master splinter had forbidden them from going to the surface after a battle with the purple dragons went wrong and left Michelangelo injured.  
April went straight to Donnie and seeing what he was doing and what new inventions he had come up with. Elisa went and sat down next to Mikey. He had his arm in a sling.  
"How are you feeling Mikey?" She asked him, he gave her a pout.  
"Sore" Elisa pouted back at him and pulled a container out from behind her back.  
"I made you some chocolate cupcakes, to try and make you feel better"  
Mikey's pout turned into a drooling smile of nothing but hunger. Raph looked over at Elisa handing Mikey the cupcakes and her smile that she was giving him as he chowed down on them.  
"What is with the sour face Raph?" Leo said looking at what Raph was looking at. "If it bothers you that much, go talk to her" Leo shrugged, it seemed pretty straight forward to him. But all Raph did was growl and walk over and change the channel on Mikey. Who retaliated by whining.  
"Hey I was watching that!"  
"No you won't, you were shoving your face with cupcakes" Raph sneered. Elisa looked over at Raph who glared at her, she gave him an indifferent look, she rummaged in her bag and took out a second container.  
"I made more Raph" She opened the lid and sat on the arm of Raph's chair. He looked at the sweet small cakes, they looked really good, and he felt his mouth begin to salivate. He reached in and grabbed one. Elisa gave him a small fragile smile.  
She placed the container down on his lap.  
"I hope you like them Raph, I made them for you"  
Raph felt guilty, he had had a crush on Elisa pretty much since he laid eyes on her, but over time it had eaten at him until he felt that he needed to be near her and needed her around to make him happy.  
Raph watched as she went over to watch Leo spar. She looked at him or more through him, she had so much on her mind, he could tell, the smile from feeding Mikey was gone and she was left with a confused and saddened look. Leo after sparring sat down with her to talk. They seemed to talk forever "Leo, have you ever liked someone before?" Leo blushed at the question, knowing that he never had, that Elisa and April were the first girls he had ever really laid eyes on. He shook his head.  
"I really like someone" Elisa couldn't look Leo in the eyes anymore  
"Is it someone we know?" Leo asked "Maybe I could help?"  
"I don't think you can help" Elisa gave another indifferent smile then looked at the turtle with the blue bandana. She seemed to get a bit lost in her train of thought and she snapped out of it.  
"It's not a boy is it? It's a turtle" Leo snickered teasingly  
Elisa blushed bright red and nodded. "It is"  
"Is it Mikey?"  
"Huh…?... Oh No! No no no" Elisa protested.  
"Donnie?…Raph?…Me?" Leo sounded everyone off, Elisa just blushed.  
"I don't want to say" Leo was now a little embarrassed, he thought maybe Elisa liked him, they were close, he pecked her on the cheek, Elisa held her breath in shock and looked at Leo. "Leo… it's um….it ah….Raph"  
"What!" Leo said, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Elisa touched the place Leo had kissed. Elisa looked over at Raph who was fighting with Mikey and she blushed madly.  
"Good luck…" Leo said placing a hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't come across as the overly-affectionate type"  
Elisa say Raph look at her, she smiled at him and he gave a little blush and she giggled then he looked away.  
"You were blushing at Elisa weren't you?" teased Mikey  
"Shut up Mikey, or you're going to get it" Raph put him in a headlock.

It was now movie time and everyone had gathered around the TV to watch some movies, there were some scary ones and some SCI-FI ones, and obviously they were Donnie's.

Mikey put in a horror movie, silent hill. The movie was loud and made Elisa jump. She was sitting between Raph and Mikey. Mikey was really into the movie and Raph seemed pretty calm about it. Elisa had a throw rug over her knees; she saw Raph's hand sitting on his lap. She watched him in the dark of the lair, the light from the TV reflecting off his face. She slipped her hand along the blanket and laced her fingers with Raph's.  
Raph looked at Elisa but she was watching the movie. When all of a sudden the protector with the massive triangle head and giant sword appeared Elisa jumped. Raph squeezed her hand and she looked at him. She actually gave him a full happy smile, and leaned in and put her head against his shoulder.  
"I'll protect you" he said teasingly, and he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Elisa fell asleep after the second movie and everyone agreed it was bed time.  
Raph carried Elisa to her's and April's room. April was still talking to Donnie, so he laid her down on the bottom bunk. She stirred and looked up to see Raph.  
"Raph…"  
"Yeah" he replied gruffly  
"I know you were jealous when I gave Mikey those cupcakes, I made them for him because he was sick, you didn't need to be jealous"  
Raph huffed and looked away arms crossed. Elisa sat up and pulled on his arms, so he would sit next to her.  
"Please don't be jealous, Mikey isn't my type okay, and neither is Leo and neither is Donnie, I like you"  
Raph smiled "I knew it" he said cocky tone, Elisa rolled her eyes.  
"I care a lot about you boys, but I care about you a lot Raph, you have done a lot for me, when we had trouble with the purple dragons a little bit ago, you saved me from being taken" He smiled and caressed the side of her face.  
"I would never let those scums take you from me, or the Kraang or anyone" he leaned in and placed his forehead to hers. "You don't need to worry ok; I am always here to keep you safe"  
Elisa nodded and smiled, she could almost feel her lips against Raph's she closed the gap and he didn't hesitate to show his fondness of the idea. He kissed her back, pressing against her body, pushing her backwards onto the bed caressing her face as he continued and then he broke away from her, he really didn't want to but he could hear his brother and April coming up the stairs.  
"Raph?"  
Raph looked at Elisa. He smiled, giving her little eskimo kisses, pressing his lips softly to hers one more time.  
"Elisa, I will never let you out of my sight, you are my diamond, my beautiful diamond" He kissed her neck and then stood up, giving her one more smile then passed, Donnie and April on the way out, leaving Elisa sitting there blushing bright red and thinking about that turtle with the red bandana.

The End


End file.
